


Refreshing breeze in my hair and...Oh my god

by IasonMinZ1079M



Category: Armitage III
Genre: Bikers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IasonMinZ1079M/pseuds/IasonMinZ1079M
Summary: Takes place several years before the Pilot episode of George Gently. (Maybe watch it so you get an idea of the story setting)Small town story where everyone knows everybody. There will be some flirting between the bikers and diner waitresses.Billy Lister has thought of joining the Durham Defenders for almost three years. He's genuinely in love with gang leader, Ricky Deeming.The Defenders act like a family and have actual jobs in this story. They also enjoy taking many long rides in the countryside.References to Ricky Deeming's past in Grammar School, as well as hints of a bad past relationship.Flashback scenes of adolescent sexual encounters and verbal abuse.





	Refreshing breeze in my hair and...Oh my god

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvengers/gifts).



> Ricky Deeming has the Defenders over to his house for a Summer barbeque. 
> 
> One of the guys does something stupid and he gets a busted nose and black eye for it.
> 
> Ricky leaves the room and everyone tries to return to normal. Billy Lister suspects that something is going on.
> 
> A week later on a ride Ricky has a revelation that makes him physically sick. 
> 
> When the gang stops at a scenic spot, Ricky and a friend have a conversation. Things are said, and Ricky is shaken by the truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ricky Deeming has the gang over for a Summer afternoon barbeque and some chill time.
> 
> One of the guys does something stupid, and ends up with a broken nose and a black eye. Ricky suffers a flashback and it unnerves him.
> 
> After Ricky leaves the room, everyone tried to return to normal. Billy Lister suspects something is going on however.
> 
> Just a week later during a ride with his gang, Ricky has a revelation that makes him physically sick.
> 
> When they stop at a scenic area, Ricky and Laurie's wife Shirley have a chat. Things are cleared up, Ricky is shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story takes place several years before the pilot episode of George Gently. (Maybe watch it so you get an idea of the setting & scenery)
> 
> Billy Lister has thought of joining the Durham Defenders biker gang for three years. He's good friends with one of the younger riders.
> 
> An artist with a true talent and a love for beauty, Billy is in love with the Defenders leader Ricky Deeming. He doesn't know Ricky knows. 
> 
> There will be flashbacks in this story as Ricky recalls a bad relationship he'd once been in. He fights the feelings he's developing for Billy.

It started out like any other weekend, honestly. I had the mates over for a barbeque and some hang time. It had been a long week for all of us, and we just wanted to catch up on each other's lives. Laurie Elton and his wife Shirley came and brought their famous fall-off-the-bone rack of ribs. Dawson and his girlfriend brought cases of beer and what looked like bloody expensive wine. Oh, great. One look at the bottle they showed up with, and Michael and his fiancee started drooling. They're both snobs really. Those of us single boys left out (Namely Billy, myself, Jake and Ian) just ignore it. We're all beer or whiskey guys to begin with, and never had the guts for the good stuff in life. Not our fault though, seeing as how most of us grew up barely above the poverty line. Billy is different. He's the only one of the Durham Defenders who had something other than a hundred pound budget a week. His mum married some military bloke and got his pension when he'd died. A rich bastard. These days most of us have low level jobs that only pay barely a grand a month. We supplement second jobs that pay a couple hundred extra. Unlike the others, I'd had jobs on and off since school. Even in the hardest of times, I managed to save up enough to survive on. Now I've got enough to afford a good sized flat in town, while the others are living doubled up in their own places. Ah, well. Suppose you could say it's just the hand that's been dealt us, no matter how much shite we've got to deal with on a daily basis. Durham just ain't that big of a town, even up here in a East province. But now as I sit with everyone in my living room watching football, I see the three couples in our gang squished together on the other couch. The girls are on the laps of their boyfriends, and I frown. Jake mutters somewhere behind me, "Go get yourselves a room, mate!" I reply dryly, "Not in my house they're not!" Michael snorts, "Who'd want your room, Ricky? You're too clean and near." Sure. Picking up a chip I throw it at the other rider, "Shut up." Mike catches it with ease and dips it into salsa, "Get yourself a girlfriend, or better yet! Go get laid for once in your life, you stick in the mud." That remark actually makes me turn, "Excuse me, prick?" Ian cuts in suddenly, "You've had too much to drink, Jake." His tone hints at a warning, which the other rider picks up on too, "Sorry mate." Snorting and turning back to the game, I grunt and drink my beer while nibbling what's left of my ribs. Comfortable silence falls as we enjoy ourselves, occasionally yelling at the ref on the telly. Yep. Just another weekend with my best mates, what else could a guy ask for? Closing my eyes and tilting my head back, I allow my breathing to deepen. The beer in my hand stays in a firm grip though. Last time someone spilled their drink on my carpet, it took two days to get it out. I've no intention of allowing another mishap like that one happen now! Someone gently whacks my leg, "Hey, Ricky. I got you another beer." I look into the face of Billy Lister, the youngest of the Durham Defenders. I blink slowly at that, then eye the beer in his hand. I murmur, "Right." I finish mine off, "Thanks."  Blushing faintly and taking my old beer, I watch the young man walk to throw it away. Something in my chest tightens as I sip the fresh drink, relishing the coolness of it down my throat. I feel odd.  As Billy sits down on the floor between Dawson and Michael, he sends me a shy kind of smile. Looking away and focusing on the telly, I watch him from my peripheral vision. Billy is a cute kid, truly. With an incredible eye for art and shadowing, I've seen some breathtaking pieces he's made. We all think he should to open a gallery in town, yet he's too modest to try something so brave. I smile. The sound of laughter tears me from my thoughts, and I look up to see a drunken Jake coming over. Knowing him there is going to be a strange scene unfolding. I don't look forward to all that now.  Last time he did something dumb, poor Shirley and Rachel had to watch their boyfriends try and knock him out! I'll not have another brawl on my hands, especially if it is going to be over a woman! So now as we all watch him stagger over to me, the man leans over my chair as I gaze levelly at him. Easily pulling me up to stand in front of him, Jake leans in to place  a kiss on my neck. I stiffen. A memory washes over me like a wave, of me as a teenager being snogged by an older student. He was passionate, I was inexperienced. He was my first kiss, and he was quick to steal my virginity. I remember how he tasted as we kissed in that alley, with my skinny body pressed against the bricks wall. I remember feeling terrified and excited, desperately wanting him to stop. He never did. Somehow I can feel his muscled arm pulling me closer, against a bulky warm body. I now recall trying to struggle, unable to get away from him. He kissed my neck, sucked a dark hickey on me. Merely half of an instant later, I feel Jake's hands lightly touch my waist. His tongue brushes over my lips, he's not seeking to enter me. My hands go to his shoulders as I harshly shove his body off.  He lands on the floor with blood spurting from his broken nose, staring in horror as the other members of the gang jump to their feet. They're all yelling even as their girlfriends try to calm us a little. Leaning down and grabbing him by the collar, I crouch in front of the stunned rider. I snap coldly, "Get your ass out of my house!" He scrambles to obey me, grabbing his stuff as Ian grabs his arms. The room has fallen uncomfortably silent and I avoid looking at anyone. Turning on my heel I head into my room, slamming the door and going to the bathroom. I lean on the sink as a knock comes. My voice is uneven and rough, "Go away!" A quiet, "Ricky." Is my reply and I take a swig of beer, "I said no, Billy. Just leave me alone." I hear someone talking to him, so he walks away. I'm horny. Setting my beer on the counter rather unsteadily, my hand moves to my crotch. I can feel the half hardness of my cock, and close my eyes against it. I begin counting anything until I feel it get soft. There is no way I was walking out there half hard in my jeans. Subconsciously bringing a hand to my lips, I can feel the dampness from Jake's tongue on me. Quickly I wash it off with icy cold water. Glaring at my reflection I whisper cruelly, "You little slut." Tears come to my eyes as I lower my head, shame crashing over me like a wall. I'm not a slut, and I never have been. I'm a victim of rape! How could I think that my biological reaction just now was normal? I was reacting to something I didn't consent to, and something I didn't want to happen. What the hell is wrong with me?! I shiver.  Wiping my tears away and washing my face once again, I straighten my clothing and put on a cold expression. I've done nothing wrong, and there is nothing to be ashamed of. I'm a grown ass man! Smiling to myself as I grab my beer and rejoin the party in the living room, I can feel people eyeing me with concern. Billy looks torn between coming to talk to me, or staying the hell out of all that. I can see Shirley talking to him, and i hear the sound of shouting outside. Michael offers, "Dawson is ripping him a new one." I snort in annoyance, "Serves him right creepy bastard." I sit down, "So. Who's winning the game?" As everyone begins settling back into their seats, conversation eventually picks up. But the air is tense and uncertain, as though we're walking on eggshells. Guilt rises up. Forcing it back down and enjoying the rest of the party, things eventually settle down and everyone lightens up for it. The rest of the afternoon goes by smoothly with no kisses. We enjoy ourselves. By the time everyone is packing up and ready to go, Billy suggests we go for a long ride in a few days. We haven't been riding for about a week due to work, and we're all ready for some new things. So as we all agree and settle on a day, I feel relief flooding my body. No one mentioned what happened and the let me deal with it alone. Billy was just trying to help and I'm glad that he wanted to. After over ten years of denying myself any kind of intimacy with anyone, something is changing. I don't want to kiss Billy or anything weird like that, I just want to spend more time with the kid now. I'm tired of ignoring my own emotions, honestly. I want to be carefree and happy like I used to be, when the Durham gang was young and fresh. I need the freedom of just riding where I desired to. Maybe this coming ride is going to open something that I thought died so many years ago. I don't care where the road takes me, as long as I've got my gang. They are the only family I'd ever need.

One Week Later...

We've been riding for two hours and it's been pure heaven! The day is clear without a cloud in the sky, and we have the added bonus of empty roads. We have been racing one another just for kicks. I love the feel of my Manx Norton as her engine purrs under me, feeling the power of the bike like a racehorse under my legs. It is a surreal experience when you and your bike become one, readers. The landscape seems like a blur on either side of you as the wind whips past you like a hurricane. This is something very few people could experience in their lifetime, to be honest. It brings a peace. Such deep knowledge that no one can touch you, that the boundaries of your life have been shattered and leave only the best future ahead. This is why I formed my gang, so we could share this joy. The Brotherhood of the Defenders isn't simply a typical biker gang, they are a family of misfits that came together and share the most amazing gift. Riding is what binds and united us, it freed us all. How could we deny the blissful pleasure of being totally and utterly without responsibility? We can ride wherever we choose, seeing sights that most people don't even know exist! It's a healing time. When all of us can cast our stress and fears behind us, in exchange for riding through the most beautiful lush countryside. We have no worries, except what we are gonna eat for lunch. Oh, freedom. Looking over at Billy as he rides beside me and revving my engine, he bursts out laughing in response. His eyes sparkle as he gives me a radiant smile, and suddenly my heart stops. He is beautiful!  His cheeks have a soft pinkness to them from the somewhat chilly air, and his entire body language is one of tranquility. He recognizes the freedom he has been given, just as I did, many years ago. Behind me I hear the other boys cheering into the wind, giving vent to the joy that threatens to engulf us all. I hear triumph in their voice as they lift a fist in the air, defying the very world it seems. Glancing back to Billy, my mind suddenly registers that I am giving him a tender smile. One that I've never given to anyone, and one that reveals hidden emotions. My stomach lurches, and I freeze. Slowing my bike and pulling it to the side of the road, I barely manage to park before I lean over the side and retch. The others have skidded to a stop a little ways up the road, some are walking up. Waving them off and spitting I call, "Must've eaten something bad for lunch." My silky baritone is unusually shaky and tense, but my brothers respect me and keep a distance. Billy drives back to me. He offers, "I got you a water bottle back at that station." He hands it to me and I rinse, thanking him quietly as I straighten myself and my bike. Billy touches my arm and I cover his hand with mine. My voice is low and gentle, "Thanks Billy. You always seem to know what I need without me sayin' it." He nods and smiles again, "That's what family does, we take care of each other." I don't speak. Instead I let the young man drive off towards the others, before joining him and hitting the gas. The boys all cheer as they try and keep pace with me. We are going over seventy miles an hour now. But we know well what our limits are, and this is the low end of the speed scale for us. I have the sudden desire to park my bike and throw myself into the warm heather. I want to daydream, again. To know the innocence that comes with youth, and embrace the wild passions that flow beneath our skin. But I haven't done that for thirteen years, and have no intention of it. There is no reason to. Suddenly Billy calls, "Oh, my God!" I glance at him as he points to our right, where a waterfall is visible against huge craggy rocks. Michael calls behind us, "Wanna stop?" Billy turns to me, "Please!" I retort playfully over my shoulder then, "We stop now and you'll be beggin' for me to stop over and over for that artistic fancy." Laughter resounds over the roar of the bikes as Billy blushes, "Right. Sorry." Without another word I lift my arm and make a motion, which the others recognize as my signal. Billy isn't paying attention though, as he gazes at the waterfall. It is a beautiful thing to see. All that misty water floating on the gentle breeze, away from the sharp edged rocks which split and dash the water to bits on the way down its face. There's an almost romantic quality about it. Hah! Romance. As if that has anything to do with going out for a long ride to the middle of nowhere! Scoffing silently at that idea as we eventually pull our bikes over, we park and head towards the falls. Billy is giddy as he pulls out a pencil and sketchpad, going to work immediately on what we all know will be his next work of art. Beginning to chat together while Billy works, everyone enjoys a rest. Every once in a while I feel Billy looking at me, but he quickly shifts his focus every time I try to meet his gaze. God I've either been single too long, or he's actually trying to flirt with me! Oh, damn. Well whatever is going on between us, I am going to end it right quick. I've not a single intention of trying a relationship right now. I've got way too much baggage from my last one, nine years past. Not only that, but I'm not going into a relationship with a kid who is barely nineteen! I am twenty-eight for heaven's sake! Plus there is the fact that homosexuality is illegal. They'd never let us alone! I could be thrown in prison for seducing a minor, and Billy would be thrown out of society for being a deviant. I'd never wish such cruelty upon him, not in a million different lifetimes. Guilt stabs me. The very idea that anything would happen between us terrifies me. I shouldn't even be having these wicked thoughts about one of my brothers! Shaking my head and sitting down, I lean on my arm. Shirley comes and sits beside me, "I've seen that look before." I snort and pick at a few blades of grass, "I shouldn't even have these ideas." A hand comes to my shoulder, "Hon, this isn't your fault. Don't feel guilty about what's going on in your head." I hiss softly at her, "He raped me! I was fifteen years old, and I chose to stay with the abusive prick. Tell me how that one should work." A sigh. My voice is bitter, "Fourteen years ago I was defiled by that boy, and I enjoyed what he did. I screamed his name, Shirley."  She squeezes my shoulder gently, "Richard no! Don't say things like that! He did unspeakable things to you!" I look into her eyes, "But some part of me liked it, deep inside. It was hidden inside me darlin', and I never even realized it was there before." Shirley's upset now. She whispers, "He was an eighteen year old molestor! He forced himself on you." I hiss angrily, "Yeah he did. But over time we had a relationship, Shirley. I stayed with Jonathan almost four years! Do you honestly think I wasn't messed up from what he did?!" She shakes her head at that, "Laurie told me it was why you came out here. He said that you'd been in a nasty relationship." I'm silent. She sighs, "I get it. You're scared of trying anything with Billy, because you don't even know what real tenderness is. You are terrified of hurting him, because he's a virgin." I look away, "I guess so. But there's something else, too." My companion takes my hand. Neither of us speak as we watch our young artist sketching, the rest of the Defenders are lying in the somewhat damp grass around us. We are content and happy, because this is real freedom being out here. We always live on the edge, defying any and all who would trample us. We choose not to live by society's standards, because society would have us live in boxes and live mediocre lives. How boring! Being freedom riders like we are, it gives us a whole new dimension on how to survive. We live in a cruel world that wants nothin' other than to trample the little guy. Yet we're standing tall even so. Just then Billy calls, "What do you think?" Ian and Jake wander over from their cross legged positions. Michael and Dawson just sit up and hold out hands. Rachel leans against Michael's back, I sigh. Oh to be so free to be with the one you love, is the bitter thought that runs through my mind. Getting off my butt and walking to Billy, my eyes widen slightly. The work is stunning, even in charcoal. Shirley comes up beside me, "Oh, Billy it's beautiful!" The others soon come to look and begin congratulating Billy, praising his work and slapping him on the back gently. He beams at me, and I nod. Reaching out and patting his back and leaning forward, I smile at the lifelike quality of Billy's work. Everyone knows I took Billy under my wing, so they take no notice how I remain closer to his side. Eventually moving back I call, "Back on the road!" Billy shouts, "Ian, race you back!" The men take off running as the others join them, I can hear their laughter echoing in the air. I follow them now. As we hop on the bikes and speed away, the women throw their arms in the air and shout. None of us want to return home, because the road is ours. We come and go and do whatever we desire to. There will never be anyone to stop us our here, and we are the rulers of our own little kingdom. It makes one almost giddy in all honesty and I've no desire to end it. This high that no drug can give. So as we keep riding down the long empty stretches of highway, my heart finally realizes there is nothing to fear. The weight being lifted from me is near euphoric, and I revel in this joy that comes.  From this day onward, no one and nothing is going to stand in the way of what I want. The Durham Riders will always be the Kings of the Highway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be intense scenes in the following chapters, but it gets lighter eventually. I may throw in some drunken kisses later. ;)
> 
> Ricky comes to the realization that he can't hide the truth from Billy forever. He ends up talking with friends to figure out how to do it.
> 
> Laurie and his wife Shirley are concerned for their friend, because they know how damaged he is from years before. 
> 
> Billy gives Ricky a very special gift after learning the truth of the older man's past. He teaches Ricky how to love again.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a couple flashbacks in each chapter. Trigger warnings may be issued. 
> 
> Eventual comforting scenes between Ricky and Billy.
> 
> Ricky is given a truly special gift by young artist Billy Lister.


End file.
